The present invention relates to a vehicle airbelt apparatus having an inflatable member that is disposed for supporting the head of a vehicle occupant when inflated.
PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2002-527282 (which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety) is an example of a vehicle airbelt apparatus in which an occupant restraint webbing having an inflatable member is threaded through a belt guide disposed on a shoulder portion of a seat back, and the inflatable member is inflated by an inflator fixed to the seat back frame.